james_spikes_mlpfim_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kings Of Peace
The Kings Of Peace are a band that has prominence in the main storyline on this wiki. Members & Positions *Jimmy Wigg: Lead vocals, lead/rhythm guitar, bass guitar, maracas, tambourine, drums *Thomas Gresley: Bass guitar, guitar, vocals *Edward Gresley: Lead/rhythm guitar, vocals, piano, keyboards, harmonica, tambourine, maracas *James Roman: Lead guitar, bass guitar, vocals *Huckleberry Pie: Drums, tenor and baritone saxophone, harmonica, vocals Members Gallery Jimmy Wigg (Minecraft).png|Jimmy Thomas Gresley (Minecraft).png|Thomas Edward Gresley (Minecraft).png|Edward James Roman (Minecraft).png|James Huckleberry Pie (Minecraft).png|Huckleberry Instruments *Jimmy: Fender Stratocaster, Fender Telecaster, Fender Jazzmaster, Reverend Tricky Gomez P90, Reverend Manta Ray 390, Reverend Rick Vito, Zemaitis Z22QQ, Hagstrom Viking Deluxe, Gretsch Hot Rod, Gretsch G6128T-57, Gretsch G5622T, Burns Double Six, Gibson Les Paul Junior Tribute DC, Maton SRS70, Maton SRS70/12, Revrend Dub King Bass, YMC Half Moon tambourine, three pairs (six total) of Latin Percusion LP285-PR maracas, Gretsch Renown 5-piece drum kit. *Thomas: Fender Precision Bass, Fender Jazz Bass, Reverend Wattplower Bass, Chowny CHB-1, Vox Apache Bass, D'Angelico Excel SD Bass, Rickenbacker 4003, Yamaha BB434, Ibanez TMBK100, Lakland 44-94 Classic, Gretsch G2420T, Ibanez PF15ECE *Edward: Fender Deluxe Player Stratocaster, Ibanez AS73G, Gretsch G2622T, Gibson SG, Rickenbacker 330, Vox Apache I, Reverend Charger RA, Maton SRS70C, Fender T-Bucket, Suzuki MDG-300, Yamaha Motif XF-6, Yamaha DX9, Yamaha SK50D, Hammond XK5, Fender Contempo Organ, Hohner Chrominica 48 Deluxe, three pairs (six total) of Deura Professional Maracas, RhythmTech TC4048 tambourine *James: Fender Jaguar Strat, Fender Deluxe Player Stratocaster, Fender Meteora, Fender Telecaster, Ibanez AS73FM, Ibanez AS7312, Rickenbacker 330/12, Vox Apache II, Hagstrom Swede, Schecter Custom Double Neck, Gretsch G2622TG-P90, Gretsch G5420, Maton ECW80C, Maton SRS70C/12, Gretsch Rancher, Reverend Reeves Gabrels Signature, Reverend Reeves Gabrels Spacehawk, Rickenbacker 4004 *Huckleberry: Yamaha Club Custom 4-piece drum kit, Pearl Reference 5-piece drum kit, Ludwig Vistalite 6-piece drum kit, Sonor SQ2 7-piece drum kit, Yamaha YTS62III tenor saxophone, Yamaha YBS2 baritone saxophone, Suzuki SC56 harmonica Instruments Gallery Jimmy Fender Stratocaster 21.png|Fender Stratocaster Fender Telecaster 25.png|Fender Telecaster Fender Jazzmaster 2.png|Fender Jazzmaster Reverend Tricky Gomez 290.png|Reverend Tricky Gomez P90 Reverend Manta Ray 390.png|Reverend Manta Ray 390 Reverend Rick Vito 2.png|Reverend Rick Vito Hagstrom Viking Deluxe 3.png|Hagstrom Viking Deluxe Zemaitis Z22QQ 3.png|Zemaitis Z22QQ Gretsch Hot Rod.png|Gretsch Hot Rod Gretsch G6128T-57.png|Gretsch G6128T-57 Gretsch G5622T.png|Gretsch G5622T Burns Double Six.png|urns Double 6 Gibson Les Paul Junior Tribute DC 2.png|ibson Les Paul Junior Tribute DC Reverend Dub King Bass 2.png|Reverend Dub King Bass Maton SRS70.png|Maton SRS70 Maton SRS70-12.png|Maton SRS70/12 YMC Half-Moon.jpg|YMC Half-Moon tambourine Latin Percussion LP285-PR Maracas.jpg|Latin Percussion LP285-PR maracas Gretsch Renown 5-Piece 3.jpg|Gretsch Renown 5-Piece drum kit Thomas Fender Precision 26.png|Fender Precision Bass Fender Jazz Bass 19.png|Fender Jazz Bass Reverend Wattplower Bass 5.png|Reverend Wattplower Bass Chowny CHB-1 4.png|Chowny CHB-1 Vox Apache Bass.png|Vox Apache Bass D'Angelico Excel SD Bass 2.png|D'Angelico Excel SD Bass Rickenbacker 4003 3.png|Rickenbacker 4003 Yamaha BB434.png|Yamaha BB434 Ibanez TMB100K.png|Ibanez TMB100K Lakland 44-94 Classic.png|Lakland 44-94 Classic Gretsch G2420T 2.png|Gretsch G2420T Ibanez PF15ECE 2.png|Ibanez PF15ECE Edward Fender Stratocaster 3.png|Fender Deluxe Player Stratocaster Gibson SG 5.png|Gibson SG Gretsch G2622T 2.png|Gretsch G2622T Vox Apache I.png|Vox Apache I Reverend Charger RA.png|Reverend Charger RA Rickenbacker 330 5.png|Rickenbacker 330 Maton SRS70C.png|Maton SRS70C Fender T-Bucket.png|Fender T-Bucket Suzuki MDG-300.jpg|Suzuki MDG-300 Yamaha Motif XF-6.jpg|Yamaha Motif XF-6 Yamaha DX9.jpg|Yamaha DX9 Yamaha SK50D.jpg|Yamaha SK50D Fender Contempo Organ.jpg|Fender Contempo Organ Hammond SK5.jpg|Hammond SK5 Hohner Chromonica 48 Deluxe.jpg|Hohner Chromonica 48 Deluxe Deura Professional Maracas.jpg|Deura Professional Maracas RhythmTech TC4048 Tambourine.jpg|RhythmTech TC4048 Tambourine James Fender Jaguar Strat.png|Fender Jaguar Strat Fender Stratocaster 18.png|Fender Deluxe Player Stratocaster Fender Meteora 2.png|Fender Meteora Fender Telecaster 29.png|Fender Telecaster Ibanez AS93FM 2.png|Ibanez AS73FM Ibanez AS7312.png|Ibanez AS7312 Rickenbacker 330 12 4.png|Rickenbacker 330/12 Vox Apache II.png|Vox Apache II Hagstrom Swede 7.png|Hagstrom Swede Schecter Custom Ultra Double-Neck.png|Schecter Custom Ultra Double-Neck Reverend Reeves Gabrels Signature.png|Reverend Reeves Gabrels Signature Reverend Spacehawk.png|Reverend Reeves Gabrels Spacehawk Gretsch G2622TG-P90.png|Gretsch G2622TG-P90 Gretsch G5420.png|Gretsch G5420 Maton ECW80.png|Mation ECW80C Maton SRS70C-12.png|Maton SRS808C Gretsch Rancher.png|Gretsch Rancher Rickenbacker 4004 2.png|Rickenbacker 4004 Huckleberry Yamaha Club Custom 4-Piece 2.jpg|Yamaha Club Custom 4-Piece drum kit Pearl Reference 5-Piece 2.jpg|Pearl Reference 5-Piece drum kit Ludwig Vistalite 6-Piece 10.jpg|Ludwig Vistalite 6-Piece drum kit Sonor SQ2 7-Piece.jpg|Sonor SQ2 7-Piece drum kit Yamaha YTS62III.jpg|Yamaha YTS62III tenor saxophone Yamaha YBS2.jpg|Yamaha YBS2 baritone saxophone Suzuki SC56.jpg|Suzuki SC56 harmonica Trivia *The guys mainly sing songs by bands from the Human World, such as Boston, Journey, The Eagles, and The Rolling Stones, though on occasion, they also perform Christian music. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Groups